


One Kid, One World

by Kunoichirin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Tony introduces Peter to the other Avengers. People start to take sides, and debating whether or not Peter should join the team.





	One Kid, One World

**Author's Note:**

> Just had one scene of this stuck in my head just because, and had to make something of it.

To say the least, Tony was nervous. He wanted to introduce Peter to the other Avengers, but was afraid some, like Steve or Natasha, might begin a lecture about not leading kids to their deaths, and how he has other responsibilities. Like being a teenager.

Yeah, right! This was one kid that could handle it! And Tony was determined to prove that.

He walked into the main HQ, where the other Avengers were scattered around, talking, sleeping, or generally being lazy. From the looks of things, Bruce had just come back from working in the lab. 

At first, Tony didn't speak. He looked out the huge glass wall in front of him, as though searching for the words out _there_. _Maybe I should wait on this one. Just waiting a little longer.... no! You've put this off long enough! At least _tell_ them about him!_

Tony cleared his throat. "Fellow Avengers," He began. Everyone turned to look at him. "I've put this off long enough, and I think it's about time I informed you of an Avenger-in-training I've been... well, training."

"Why haven't we heard about this sooner?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"W-well." Tony cleared his throat sheepishly. "That is to say... er- what I mean is- um... you haven't met him because I... don't think many of you would... 'approve', persay."

"Just what are you implying, Mr. Stark?" Natasha hissed, taking a menacing step closer.

"Well... er..."

"Spit it out." Clint interrupts.

"Itsnotimportantrightnowjustletmefinish!!" Tony protested through grit teeth. They all fell silent once more, but it was tense. "You see... his powers were given to him by a radioactive spider bite, and now he has spider-like reflexes. He's a genius, this guy; he made his own web-slingers. I improved them, obviously, but it's the thought that counts."

No one looked that impressed.

"Is he really Avenger materiel?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, I believe he has the _potential_, so-"

"Is he worthy of the title?" Thor asked.

"Yes, as I said, he has potential-"

"Just who or what are you training?" Bruce asked.

Tony was silent for a moment. "You know, this went much smoother in my head." He sighed. "In any case, Peter is a smart young lad. and I believe that he could help us a lot."

"Well, Tony doesn't give out praise like that without a reason." Sam shrugs. "Just when are we going to meet this spider-man."

"Spider-Man is probably still in class right now..." Tony guessed, looking at his watch.

"Class....?!" Bruce sat up quickly.

~Meanwhile~

Indeed, Peter was still in class, though he would much rather be out saving the world than listening to his biology teacher repeat herself, but in different words. He was _sure_ he would die of boredom before the final bell rang for the day, so he was stuck in class, tapping his pencil rapidly on the desk between two fingers.

That's when his senses began going off. He glanced out the window to see a huge, bulky man running through the streets, carrying a big safe over his shoulder. Peter glanced at the clock.

3... 2... 1...

BRIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

Peter bolted from his seat along with everyone else, and ran to the nearest restroom. He slipped off his normal attire, to reveal his Spider-Man suit, and pulled the mask over his head. He then slipped out the nearest window, and began running to catch up to the man.

It wasn't _too_ far a run, so he got there rather quickly. The man was still on the run, and police cars had begun to give chase. Peter shot a web at the man on the run, and it stuck to the safe.

He yanked on the web and landed swiftly on the safe. "Mind if I join in?" He teased, then quickly dodged a punch thrown at him. Peter aimed a web, and caught the man's legs in it, making them both fall.

_Alright then-_

The villain grabbed Peter and threw him into the side of a building. His spine made a small crack sound, and he yelped at the sudden shock. He slumped there for a moment paralyzed.

He recovered quickly, and chased after the villain once again. He had begun climbing from roof to roof, making Spider-Man's job all that more difficult. So he ran after him.

It took a bit for Peter to catch up to the man again, as he'd had a head start, but then they were once again facing each other. The man lunged for him, and Peter easily dodged beneath him.

The villain's fighting pattern reminded Peter of the Hulk's. Which is to say there _was_ no pattern. Just brute strength. Unlike the Hulk, however, he was very slow, and very dumb. Not a single hit made contact.

Peter began to get impatient, and uppercut him in the jaw. This made the man angry. Now that Peter was close enough, the man punched him into the stomach. Peter managed to hold his ground, by holding onto the man's wrist in both hands. He cringed from the pain, but hit back, harder.

It finally became a full out battle, this time both hitting one another. The villain hit harder than most Peter had faced, but wasn't too smart about it, like others. But he put up a good fight.

They were near Stark Tower, which made Peter a bit nervous, as Mr. Stark could possibly be witnessing this fight. In his distraction, the villain struck him in the chest with a fierce punch to the chest. It sent Peter tumbling onto another roof. The villain followed, attempting to punch him again while he recovered from the last hit.

Peter rolled away from several punches, until he was against the railing. Thinking fast, he blocked another punch with his arms. He darted to his feet, and kicked the villain in the chin on the way up.

As the battle progressed, Peter begun to notice that the villain was getting slower. This meant he was probably running out of stamina. Peter took the chance to try and make a final move.

Just as Peter got close, he was suddenly flying through the air. He had just been chucked faster than he could blink. It took him a moment to process exactly where he was about to land- and figured it out too late.

_CRASH!!_

He flew through a huge glass window, and slammed into the far wall (after running into many other painful objects). He slumped to the ground, and slipped up his mask just in time before he spat out some blood. He coughed for a moment, then pulled his mask down. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." He muttered, then looked up.

Staring at him, speechless, were Tony, and... the... Avengers...

Peter scrambled to his feet immediately, extremely embarrassed. "A-ah, I'm really sorry about that!" He squeaked out. Tony looked even more embarrassed than Peter. He looked over Tony's shoulder and saw the villain getting away. "Er, excuse me!"

He leaped back out the window and shot out his web to swing himself back onto the same level as the villain. Peter slammed into the villain, sending them both off the edge of the building.

Peter stuck to the wall, and the villain fell onto the road. The police surrounded him, and arrested the man. _Yes! Minimal damage this time! Ha ha!_ He climbed back onto the roof, and took a deep breath. He was glad to take a rest.

Although... school wasn't over, and he was about 45 minutes late for his next class. _SHIT._ Still, he was sure that he could relax for a bit. _Just a quick break... to recover._

Peter lifted his mask just over his mouth and felt around it for blood. He froze when he felt it. Peter looked down at his hand, the blood beginning to roll down his finger. He wiped it off quickly and clutched him stomach in pain. Only now, after the battle, did the pain really sink in. He hunched over, slowly falling to his knees.

He forced himself not to make any sound. His spine felt bruised, and it hurt to move. His jaw hurt, and his stomach felt as though another round of something was going to come up. He throat burned from the rise of blood, and he started coughing again. A bit more blood splattered onto the roof beneath him.

Still shaken, Peter pulled down his mask all the way, then tried to make his way back to the school. It was awful, trying to move. His ribs and spine screamed at him, but he had already missed the majority of his next class, and needed to get back to class as fast as possible.

Taking a few more steps, Peter began to stagger, and eventually gave in and dropped to the roof. "Shit..." He panted, dry blood staining his tongue. His mouth was dry, and no matter how many times he tried to let it be wet, it dried immediately after.

"Hey, kid." Peter froze at Tony's voice. "Are you alright-"

"ImsosorryaboutyourfloorandwindowIdidntmeantoIjustcouldn'tstopmyselfintimeImsorry!" Peter apologized too quickly.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hang on a sec, kiddo." Tony cut in quickly, raising both hands to signal for him to stop. "Look, I'm just checking up on you. You spat out quite a bit of blood. I needed to make sure you were fine."

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine!" Peter replied. In reality, no, he wasn't fine. But Tony didn't need to worry about him. It only made him feel anxious.

Tony frowned, not buying it. "It's okay to admit when you're hurt, Pete." Peter shivered for some reason. He felt as though they were being stared at. "Come on. Since I have you here, why don't you meet the Avengers? I've been meaning to introduce you at some point."

Peter gave a small nod, though he wanted nothing more than to go home and lie down. Still, he forced himself to his feet, wincing a bit.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, kid?" Tony asked once again. Peter opened his mouth to reply, an immediately closed it when his stomach began churning. He simply nodded again, and slowly lowered himself off the roof.

He tried to walk normally, but his spine was not okay with that. "GRMMPH." Peter grunted in pain as his feet hit the ground. He stood still, debating on whether or not to walk.

"Alright, that's enough hurting yourself." Tony sighed finally. He pulled one of Peter's arms over his shoulders, and Peter, embarrassed, obliged. Together, they walked back to the Stark Industry, where Peter had began to grow reluctant towards.

"I, uh, think maybe I should head back to school. I, ehm, just, uh, need to do something-" Peter stopped when Tony raised his hand. Tony turned and faced him.

"With these injuries? I don't _think_ so. You can just make up an excuse tomorrow." Tony insisted sternly. Peter sighed, but nodded and followed his idol through the door.

He was walking on his own now, wincing a bit, but covering it up so Tony wouldn't worry. Peter was, to say the least, nervous. He hadn't thought he'd meet the Avengers anytime soon, and had wished it was when he _became_ an Avenger.

So much for _that_ plan.

As they got closer to the room where the others were waiting, Peter's insides churned once again. Something climbed up his throat and mouth, and he forced it back down.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. Peter swallowed one more time for good measure and nodded. "All right then." As he reached for the doorknob, Peter's heart began to race. _No. I can do this. I, can, do this... I hope._

They entered the room, and Peter practically froze when everyone turned to look at him. This was the best, and worst day of his life.

"Everyone, this is Peter. Peter, the Avengers." Tony introduced.

"Um... hey?" Peter greeted nervously.

They all stood in silence for a bit. "Tony, you didn't..." Steve scowled. He walked up to Peter (who still had his mask on, mind you). "If you don't mind me asking, might you take off your mask?"

"Sure...?" Peter pulled off his mask, releasing his messy curls. He blew his bangs out of his face. Some of the Avengers looked horrified. It made Peter nervous. "W-what?"

Natasha walked away from the group, and right up to Tony. "Why would you let a child endanger himself?!" She shouted at him.

"I'm not a child!" Peter protested. When she turned to look at him, he nearly shrank away.

"Then how old _are_ you?" She asked coldly.

"Fifteen?" Tony face palmed. Natasha sighed, but before she could really say anything, Bucky walked over and stuck out his hand to Peter.

"Nice to have you on board. I look forward to working with you!" He greeted. Peter shook his hand hesitantly. Steve glared at Bucky. "What?"

"He's not going to be working with us! I am _not_ risking a child's future with this!" Steve shouted. "Look at him! He's too innocent."

Peter crossed his arms. "You wouldn't be risking my future. I _chose_ this future." Steve frowned at him, his eyes widening.

"You have blood on your face." He sighed. Peter wiped it away quickly.

"That's not important!" He shouted back, then put a hand over his mouth as he started coughing from the force he just put through his throat. When he stopped, he looked down at his blood covered hand, wiped his mouth again, and put his hand behind his back.

"The child has spirit." Thor agreed after a small silence. "I say we give him a chance." Peter grinned a bit. Everyone looked at him, and then looked away quickly, looking flustered.

"I don't know... he's still pretty young..." Bruce pointed out.

"We know nothing about this kid, because _someone_ decided not to tell us about him until today." Sam agreed, crossing his arms.

"Well, I once held a ferry that had been sliced in half together." Peter offered. They all looked mildly impressed. Tony looked down at him sternly. 

"And just whose fault was it that it was in half anyway?" He growled.

"Technically mine, but that's not the point!" Peter protested quickly. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Tony paused. "Fair enough."

"I saved some of Mr. Stark's tech from being obliterated... um... I've done several other things, too, but not that showy... um..." Peter trailed off, thinking.

"Still, you're a kid, and shouldn't be risking your life you've so much to live for." Clint pointed out.

Peter glared up at him. "Not if this is what I _want_ to do. Besides, it's better to help people than to sit around and do nothing. It's not _my_ fault I was bitten by a radioactive spider! If I have the power to do something, I will. And I do."

"What about your parents and other family?" Bruce asked. Tony face palmed again. Peter fidgeted a bit.

"Well... my parents aren't alive, and I don't really know any other family that's alive other than my aunt..." Peter answered quietly. "B-but I'm not going to die easily! And even if I do, at least it'd have been for something!"

"I do believe this child could achieve great things if we allow him to pursue this path." Thor said. "As I have said, he has spirit. And more than that, a child's spirit, which is much stronger than I can say for any of _us_. What say you?"

The Avengers stood in silence for a moment.

"I say let him join." Bucky spoke up, breaking the silence. "We could use someone of his nature."

"I s'ppose if Thor and Bucky say yes, they won't take no for an answer, so I agree." Sam sighed finally.

"Perhaps... he did take out that minor villain in a few minutes. He just needs more training. I'm sure he'll turn out great, so yes." Bruce said hesitantly.

"No. He's still only a child." Natasha argued. 

"Come on, Nat." Clint said unexpectedly. "If _Bruce_ agrees, then he must be worth something."

"Even with a minor villain, he ended up taking some bad damage." Natasha said firmly.

"I just wasn't careful! And besides; we're bound to get hurt with this job!" Peter argued. The Avengers all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Pete, leave this to the professionals. _Don't_ argue with her." Tony warned.

"This is about _me_! Of course I'm going to argue!" Peter protested.

"You've got guts, kid. But I'm afraid my answer stands." Natasha narrowed her eyes. Peter crossed his arms, and pouted a bit. Her eyes softened, and she quickly turned to leave.

"Well... everyone _else_ agrees, don't they?" Bucky pointed out.

"No, Natasha's..." Steve began, then looked at Peter's miserable pout. "...wrong. Yes, yes I agree." Peter's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He and Natasha shouted at the same time. (Natasha got _pissed_)

"He already seems to know what he's doing. And if Tony's training him then-" He paused, and thought about what he was about to say. "Maybe some others should help with that..."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Tony protested.

Peter grinned, watching as the two squabble. The other Avengers laughed as they argued with one another. Even Natasha seemed to crack a smile.

"Well... I suppose this means I lose." She sighed. Everyone looked at her. "Welcome to the team, kid."


End file.
